Poison
by Samaeltwigg
Summary: Ce poison coule dans mes veines, mais j'aime ce poison... OS Songfic de Noël Slash HPDM. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, voici la suite!
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Samaëltwigg_

_Genre : Os - songfic de noël sans rapport avec noël, mais c'est mon cadeau pour une personne qui compte énormément pour moi.  
_

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K. et les paroles sont à Alice Cooper.  
_

_Résumé : Ce poison coule dans mes veines, mais j'aime ce poison...  
_

_Note : Joyeux Noël Lightofmoon, je t'aime plus que tout.  
_

_Poison_

Une fois encore, j'erre dans les couloirs de ce vieux château, seul, au cœur de la nuit. Mais je ne suis pas réellement seul, tu es avec moi ; dans mon esprit. Cela fait six mois que je me suis résigné. Je t'aime, et je ne t'aurais jamais. C'est un fait. Et je l'accepte. Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, et n'en aura jamais. Ton père nous l'a bien prouvé pendant la bataille finale, tuant trois des Mangemorts les plus haut placés, et faisant basculer la guerre en notre faveur. Et son fils a démontré son ascendance. Lucius a de quoi être fier. Mais là n'est pas la question, tu es l'élément essentiel de mon existence, et je t'ai perdu avant même de t'avoir.

Cela peut sembler étrange, un tel changement d'opinion de ma part, mais à force d'introspection, j'ai fini par comprendre. Sa proximité, que je recherchais, a pris un sens nouveau, troublant, voire perturbant.

_Your cruel device_

Toujours blessant, toujours cruel.

_  
Your blood, like ice_

Toujours glacial, toujours distant.

_  
One look could kill _

Ta haine, ta rancœur.

_My pain, your thrill  
_

Ma souffrance, ton contentement.

Tes sentiments à mon égard n'ont pas changés, et ton comportement gère plus. Ton choix judicieux pendant la guerre gonfle encore plus ta fierté. Tu étais un prince, tu es le roi. S'étant lassés de mon silence, les médias ont cherché un autre héros, et qui aurait pu mieux remplir ce rôle que toi ? Ton comportement fut exemplaire et remarquable. Tu es un modèle. Comme tu l'as toujours été. Le monde veut être comme toi, et moi, je te veux toi.

_  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
_

Non, je ne dois pas!!

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
_

Ce serait une erreur.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
_

Je le veux tellement...

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

Tu es mortel.

_You're poison running through my veins  
_

Tu m'as tué.

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains   
_

J'aime ma mort.

Ron et Hermione ont réussi à me faire parler. Je leur ai ouvert mon cœur et ils t'y ont vu. Comme je le savais, je reste incompris. Bien que ce fût difficile pour eux, mes sentiments ne sont pas le centre du problème. Ils n'acceptent pas ma résignation, mon mutisme, mon effacement. Ils ne voient pas que tu es à moi, à ma manière. Cette notion est inhabituelle, mais elle me convient. J'ai su t'appartenir sans même que tu le saches. Et j'ai su y trouver du bonheur, mon bonheur.

_Your mouth, so hot  
_

Ton visage est si beau.

_Your web, I'm caught  
_

Ta personnalité, si envoûtante.

_Your skin, so wet  
_

Je t'ai vu, en elle.

_Black lace on sweat  
_

Toujours si parfait, même là.

Tu me trompes, sans même le savoir. Mais moi, je te serais toujours fidèle. Je t'ai surpris plusieurs fois, en sueur, ondulant, et ta verge, si belle, entrant et sortant des cavités, te donnant du plaisir. Et à chaque fois que je te veux, que j'ai envie de toi, j'utilise ma pensine, et perdu dans mes souvenirs, tu deviens mes mains. Tu me fais l'amour, tu me prends. C'était étrange au début, de te voir de dos, alors que tu t'enfonçais en moi. Mais tout en sachant que ce n'est pas toi qui me martèles, je m'en convins.

_  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)_

Tu cris son nom et tu me crucifie.

_  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
_

Encore une fois, juste une.

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
_

Tu m'obsèdes, je n'y peux rien.

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

Tu es mortel.

_You're poison running through my veins  
_

Je suis contaminé.

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_

J'aime être contaminé.

_Poison _

Mon poison.

Tu es en moi, à jamais. Et à défaut de pouvoir t'aimer au grand jour, je prendrais soin de toi, éternellement. Dans l'ombre. Je serais ton ange gardien. Car tu es à moi... dans mes rêves.

On s'inquiète autour de moi, on émet des suppositions, toutes complètement grotesques. Le combat m'aurait traumatisé, Voldemort m'aurait lancé un sort inconnu avant de mourir. La réalité est bien différente. Je ne vis que pour toi et qu'à travers toi. Tu es mon univers, le monde extérieur n'est qu'un ersatz. Je t'aime.

_  
One look could kill  
_

C'est vrai, mais ton regard est mon oxygène.

_My pain, your thrill  
_

J'accepte ce marché.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
_

Je m'en contente.

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
_

Je leur obéis, servilement.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
_

J'en rêve.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

Tu es toxique.

_You're poison running through my veins  
_

Je suis intoxiqué.

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_

Je suis un drogué en manque.

_Poison _

Toi.

J'ai toujours été engagé dans un combat, que ce soit pour ma survie dans une famille hostile ou pour Voldemort. Mais mon nouveau combat, pour la première fois, je l'ai choisi, consciemment. Mon combat, c'est que tu sois heureux. C'est le seul moyen pour moi d'être en paix. Ton bonheur fait le mien.

_  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
_

Je ne le ferais pas.

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
_

Je n'en ai pas le droit.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
_

J'en meurs.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
_

Tu es ma maladie.

_I don't want to break these chains  
_

Tu es ma vie.

_Poison, oh no  
_

Poison.

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
_

Tu es en moi.

_Burnin' deep inside my veins  
_

Tu me consumes.

_It's poison  
_

Oui, toi.

_I don't wanna break these chains  
_

Et je suis bien comme ça.

_Poison_

Toi.

Je me suis arrête, je regarde par la fenêtre. L'air frais me fait du bien. Il me caresse et j'imagine que c'est tes mains. Tu me manques. Je soupire. Pourtant, c'est ma propre décision, mais je n'en voyais aucune autre. Alors, tant bien que mal, je me fais à cette situation, en en tirant le meilleur, et en en oubliant les inconvénients. Je respire profondément, réunissant mon courage.

« -Je t'aime Draco Malfoy. Puisse ta vie être heureuse. »

A l'extrémité du couloir, le préfet en chef des Slytherin cessa tout mouvement.

**Fin **

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Si jamais vous le demandez très fort, il se pourait qu'une suite arrive !!

Et pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'il en est de ma fic Never, elle n'est pas arrété, juste en pause involontaire de ma volonté, mais sachez qu'une update pourrait arriver trèèès sous peu !!

Je vous aime tous et toute énormément !! Je vous fait plein de bisous !!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

Je tiens à vous remercier des nombreuses reviews que vous avez laissé, ça me touche superbement! Je remercie Plume, Boulderegliss, Tinalisa et Yohina, et j'espère n'avoir oublier personne.

Cette suite est plus que jamais offerte à **Lightofmoon**, je l'ai commencé avant d'avoir posté l'OS originel, quelques semaines avant noël et il est son cadeau. Néamoins, vous encouragements et suppliques ont nettement accéléré mon écriture.

J'espère que ça vous plaiera!

**Note** : "Cette Histoire est géniale, originale et très belle …. Merci de l'avoir écrite pour moi, ça me touche vraiment.  
Je t'adore.  
Lighty"

**Poison II**

**POV Draco**

Je suis toujours au même endroit. Je n'ai pas bougé. Pourtant, Potter est parti il y a dix minutes.

Analysons la situation, il est vingt-trois heures trente, nous sommes jeudi soir, la journée fut tout à fait banale, et, comme c'était prévu, j'effectue ma ronde de préfet afin de traquer les indisciplinés. Et là... Potter.

Bordel !! Mais pourquoi faut-il que cet imbécile passe son temps à me faire chier.

Et pourtant Salazar sait que j'ai fait des efforts depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne te cherche presque plus, je ne t'injurie presque plus, je ne te frappe presque plus. En somme, je suis un modèle de gentillesse.

Alors pourquoi me faire un coup pareil, pourquoi...

« -Je t'aime Draco Malfoy. Puisse ta vie être heureuse. »

Comme si c'était une phrase adéquate à dire un jeudi soir à vingt-trois heures trente, dans un couloir de Poudlard.

C'est tout à fait impudique.

En plus, avouer son amour pour moi, ça peut être compréhensible, je suis moi après tout. Mais quel besoin était avait-il de rajouter 'Puisse ta vie être heureuse'. Cela sonne comme un adieu, comme une abnégation.

Mais merde Potter, je ne t'ai rien demandé moi. Mais non, Saint Potter est de retour, et il va jusqu'à sacrifier son amour pour Merlin seul sait quelle raison.

Tu m'exaspères... Je ne sais plus comment te gérer. Tout était pourtant parfait, je continuais de jouer mon rôle de parfait Malfoy, et toi, tu continuais à rester dans l'ombre. Alors pourquoi changer ça ?

Pourquoi as-tu changé ça Harry ?

Tu m'aimes...

En es-tu bien sûr ? Tu ne me connais même pas réellement.

Tu accompagnes ma vie depuis sept ans, à chaque instant.

Tu es un gryffondor, c'est donc ton impulsivité qui a parlé.

Les gryffondor sont connus pour la sûreté de leurs sentiments.

Tu n'as jamais rien dit, jamais rien fait qui puisse le prouver.

Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu me lances.

Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu te leurres toi même.

Tu m'aimes, et je sais qu'aucun amour ne me sera plus sincère.

Potter...

Comment suis-je censé réagir face à pareils aveux.

Ma conscience me dirait de réagir de la même façon que les autre fois, c'est à dire anéantir tout espoir puis ignorer. Seulement voilà, de l'espoir, tu n'en as pas. Et cela me trouble bien plus que ça ne le devrait. Tu as rompu ta part du contrat, tu devais rester mon ennemi personnel.

Le résultat est là, je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Et pourquoi fais-tu toujours les choses si pleinement. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir un bref coup de cœur pour moi, non, il a fallut que tu tombes amoureux. Et je te connais Potter, je sais comment tu fonctionnes, quand tu avoues quelque chose, ça signifie que tu as fais toutes les investigations, et qu'aucun doute n'est permis.

Pourtant crois moi, j'essaie de me convaincre du contraire, mais je sais que je vais échouer.

Alors je pars me coucher, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment. Dormir.

Je me réveille encore plus perdu que lorsque je me suis couché. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Alors que je lève les yeux, toujours pelotonné sous ma couette, je vois Blaise qui me fixe.

Salazar, je n'ai jamais su lui mentir. Je peux être un mur de glace face au reste du monde, mais lui reste un spéléologue hors pair à qui je ne résiste jamais.

« -Que ce passe-t-il Blaise ? »

Je peux toujours essayer de feindre l'ignorance !

« -Draco... Ne cherche même pas à me mentir. Raconte moi ce qui te tracasse, qu'on en finisse ! »

« -Pourquoi tu me connais si bien... »

« -Parce qu'il en faut bien un !! ... Allez, dis moi tout ! »

« -Très bien. Alors, imagines que quelqu'un te fasse la plus belle, la plus sincère déclaration d'amour, mais que cette personne la déclame à la nuit, sans savoir que tu l'observes. »

« -Humm... Oui... Tu es en train de me dire que tu as surpris une personne avouant son amour pour toi. Et tu ne l'avais pas soupçonnée d'être attirée par toi ? »

« -Absolument pas, il le cache, il ne tente rien, même pas d'être amical. »

« -Il ?? Hum... Donc il t'aimerait de façon désintéressée... et ne te demande rien... Où est le problème ? Si tu ne veux pas de lui, tu l'ignores. »

« -... »

« -Ah-Ah !! Le voilà le problème !! Tu veux de lui !! »

« -Je n'en sais rien. »

« -Dans ce cas, essayes avec lui un moment, et tu verras bien si il te plais ! »

« -Je... Je ne ... »

« -Salazar tout puissant !! Mon petit blondinet ne veut pas faire souffrir son amoureux !!! Mon pauvre Draco, il semblerait que tu l'aimes déjà ton mystérieux prétendant. »

« -Comment peux-tu dire ça Blaise, On se hait depuis plus de six ans, je ne peux pas l'aimer du jour au lendemain ! »

« -... »

« -Blaise ?? »

« -Potter ! C'est Potter qui t'aime ?? »

« -... »

« -Bon, restons pragmatique. Potter est plutôt bien fait ! Il a des attraits indéniables, c'est certain. De plus, il y a des avantages à être avec lui, il est le survivant, et à défaut d'être un sang pur, il est célèbre, riche, et franchement mignon. »

« -Blaiiiissee !! Nan mais ça va pas de me dire ça !!! Dis moi plutôt ce que je dois faire ! »

« -Bien. Je te propose de tenter un rapprochement ! Mais vas y franchement, parce qu'il m'a l'air résigné ton Harry ! »

« -C'est pas MON Harry !! »

« -Donc tu va le voir, tu le regardes gentiment, tu oublies tes manières de Sang-pur quelque temps, et tu lui dis que tu en as marre de cette gu-guerre et que tu veux la paix entre vous. Ensuite, on avisera. »

« -Tu crois ? »

« -Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Dragounet-chéri !!! »

Il faut que je chope Potter, oui mais voilà, si il était quelques fois seul, ça serait un peu plus facile. Je ne suis pas un gryffondor, mon courage à des limites ! Et plus j'attendrais, moins j'aurais de courage ! Donc je dois me lancer.

Le voilà, encore avec la belette et miss-je-sais-tout. Les cours sont finis, le repas n'a pas encore commencé, j'ai donc un peu de temps, c'est le moment parfait.

Je m'approche d'eux, comme si j'allais à l'échafaud.

« -Potter »

« -Malfoy ? »

« -Je pourrais te parler. »

« -Et pourquoi tu voudrais parler à Harry ? »

Malgré l'apostrophe de Ron, je ne détourne pas les yeux d'Harry, attendant sa réponse.

« -Partez sans moi, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

« -Mais Harry, tu ne vas pas... »

« -Ron, laisses le, il est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. »

Hermione entraîne Ron au loin, nous laissant seul mais ne nous quittant pas des yeux. Je me retourne et part à la recherche d'une salle vide afin d'être tranquille, le brun, un peu perdu sur mes talons.

J'en trouve rapidement une.

« -Tu voulais me parler ? »

« -Hum oui... En fait, voilà, j'en ai un peu plein le dos d'être en conflit permanent avec toi. Maintenant que la guerre est finie et que je ne cours plus aucun risque, il n'y a plus vraiment de raison à un tel comportement. Donc si ça ne te pose pas de problème, je souhaiterais que notre relation devienne cordiale à défaut d'être amicale. »

Je tente un regard vers lui... ok, je crois que je viens de le tuer. Bon, je respire profondément et j'essaye de rester patient le temps qu'il s'en remette.

« -Dis moi, Malfoy, tu l'as répété avant ton discours ? »

« -Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« -Un peu, oui ! »

« -Rrr, c'est pas grave, tant que le message est passé. »

« -Tu veux vraiment qu'on devienne... je sais pas quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« -Ouais ! Qu'on arrête de se faire chier pour rien, on peut même se dire bonjour quand on se croise, enfin, tout ça, ça dépend de toi ! T'es partant ? »

« -Oui... ça me plairait bien... »

Les jeunes hommes s'observaient à la dérobé. Draco, malgré ses paroles assurées, était gêné par la situation et Harry tentait de réaliser ce qui se passait et ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

« -Draco ? Je peux t'appeler Draco ? »

« -C'est mon nom... je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu l'utilises. »

« -Hum... Ca me plaît qu'on devienne... cordiaux ! On pourrait peut-être... hum... apprendre à se connaître ? »

« -Oui, c'est une idée ! Après tout, tout le monde sort grandit de me compter parmi ses connaissances ! »

« -Putain, Malfoy, t'arrêteras jamais d'être... ... »

Harry éclata de rire, bientôt suivi pas Draco.

« -T'arrêtera jamais d'être toi ! »

« -En effet, ce serait difficile ! »

« -Sérieusement, tu penses qu'on pourra un jour être amis ? »

« -Je me dis qu'on a réussi à se haïr pendant presque sept ans, ce n'est pas rien tout de même ! »

« -C'est vrai ! Et puis on a apprit à se connaître, d'une certaine manière ! »

« -Tout à fait ! Il fallait bien qu'on se renouvelle ! Ce n'était pas simple ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« -Po... Harry, tu as été mon meilleur adversaire. Je te regretterais ! »

Tu es touché par mes paroles. Très touché.

« -J'en suis honoré. »

Harry s'avance et me tend la main. Je la lui serre. Et la garde longtemps contre moi.

« -Accepterais-tu d'être mon ami Draco ? »

« -Tu n'en as pas encore assez ? »

« -Je ne t'ai pas toi... »

« -J'accepte. »

Blaise me regarde bizarrement quand j'entre dans notre chambre.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as, Blaise ? »

« -Moi rien, à part une longue histoire à écouter... »

Je soupire et je m'installe sur son lit. Je n'y échapperais pas.

« -Je t'ai vu parler avec Potter après le dîner. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser ! »

« -Oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, en fait, j'ai suivi ton conseil. Je suis allé le voir en lui proposant une trêve. Il a accepté, on a un peu discuté et de fil en aiguille, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait s'entendre si on se voyait plus souvent. Et apparemment, on n'avait pas tord. Ca marche plutôt bien. »

« -Si 'plutôt bien' correspond à être écroulé l'un sur l'autre en pleurant de rire, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« -Ca correspond parfaitement. »

« -Bien sur, et alors, comment se comporte... Harry ! »

« -Et bien, en ami je suppose. »

« -Sans plus ? Juste en ami ? »

« -La seule chose c'est que quand il me touche, le contact est peut être plus appuyé, plus marqué qu'il ne pourrait devrait l'être. Mais c'est particulièrement discret. Ca pourrait passer inaperçu. »

« -Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

« -J'allais te le demander ! »

« -Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

« -... »

« -Comment te sens-tu quand tu es avec lui ? »

« -Bien ! Je veux dire, c'est agréable d'être avec lui, il est frais, reposant. Je ne fais attention à rien, si ce n'est lui. Je me préoccupe juste de nous. Il est comme un bol d'air, une escapade, un oubli. On s'amuse. On rit. On est juste bien. »

« -Quand ressens-tu ça en dehors de ces moments ? »

Je réfléchis un moment qui me semble bien long.

« -En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais été si détendu depuis les vacances qu'on a passé sur la côte est de la Malaisie. C'était paradisiaque... j'avais dix ans... »

« -Draco... Tu ne crois pas que tu as le droit d'être heureux, un peu plus souvent qu'une fois tout les sept ans ? »

« -Si, bien sur... Mais je ne veux pas l'obtenir en me servant d'Harry. »

« -Mais tu ne vois pas que le simple fait de te poser cette question en annihile l'idée même ? Tu ne te serviras jamais de lui parce que tu as de la considération pour lui. »

« -Hum... Ouais. »

« -Alors, encore une fois, je vais prendre la direction des opérations. Au cours de vos entrevues, tu vas lui dire que tu l'as entendu... »

« -Nan !!! Blaise, non ! Je ne veux pas le perdre... ... Je... Je tiens à lui Blaise. Même si ça ne fait qu'un jour que tout a changé, je ne veux pas le faire fuir ! »

« -Alors, laisse moi parler ! Tu vas lui dire ! Et ce n'est pas négociable. Et tu lui diras aussi ce que tu ressens, ou plutôt, le trouble que tu ressens. Soit franc avec lui, et observe sa réaction. »

Encore une fois, Draco soupira.

« -Je te hais Blaise, tu le sais ? »

« -Ouiii, moi aussi je te hais mon petit serpent !! »

Les septièmes années ont fini à quinze heures aujourd'hui, et Harry a préféré passer ce temps libre avec moi plutôt qu'avec ses pots de colle.

Et ça m'a horriblement touché ! Plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Nous sommes là, étendus sur l'herbe du parc, protégés par un sort de chaleur. On se bat en duel, enfin, nos mini-nous holographiques se battent ! Et tous les coups sont permis.

A l'heure actuelle, je suis très énervé, j'avais presque réussi à faire brûler Harry mais il a réussi à s'éteindre et depuis, je suis en très mauvaise posture. Et ça y est, il m'a tué !

« -Nannn ! »

Il rit comme un dément.

« -Tu devrais avoir honte, sale lion, d'avoir abîmé mon sublime corps ! »

« -Pauvre petit serpent !! Ne t'en fais pas, ton vrai corps est toujours aussi beau ! »

Je me retourne et le regarde fixement, soudainement extrêmement sérieux. Il rougi.

« -Harry, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer... »

« -Vas-y. »

« -Hum... Je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas me fuir quand tu le sauras. Que tu me laisses au moins m'expliquer. »

« -Tu me fais peur là ! »

« -Promet moi... »

« -Je te le promet. »

« -Je t'ai entendu, l'autre soir, dans un couloir. »

Il ne comprend pas. Je sais qu'il sort presque toutes les nuits.

« -La nuit où tu as dit que tu m'aimes. »

Là, il a compris ! Je suis réellement la douceur incarnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait devenir si blanc. Il panique, je le vois. Alors je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête pour le rassurer. Je lui attrape la main et la serre fort dans la mienne. Il est perdu. Et moi, de moins en moins.

Un long silence s'empare de nous. Je devrais le briser, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« -Harry... »

« -Tu m'en veux ? »

« -Nonnnn, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de hausser les épaules, en fixant nos mains jointes. Je sais que les larmes lui montent aux yeux et je me hais de lui faire du mal.

« -Harry, je veux que tu comprennes que je ne me suis pas moqué de toi. Je sais que c'est ce que tu crois mais c'est faux. Ces derniers jours, j'ai juste essayé de te connaître mieux. Pour pouvoir faire le point. Pour être sûr de ce que je devais faire. »

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? »

Sa voix est rauque, et ça me fait mal.

« -Te dire que je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je te mentirais si je te disais que je partage tes sentiments, c'est bien trop nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je suis complètement perdu à ce niveau là. Mais j'adore passer du temps avec toi. Je suis moi-même pendant ces moments là, et crois moi, c'est très rare. En fait, je suis heureux quand tu es là ! »

Il garde le silence, il assimile ce que je viens de lui dire.

« -Harry, parle moi !! Tu m'as promis ! »

« -Tu veux toujours passer du temps avec moi ? »

Il a une toute petite voix et me jette un coup d'œil anxieux.

« -Bien sur ! Je t'apprécie beaucoup ! En fait, chaque moment que je passe avec toi fait que je t'apprécie encore plus. Je tiens à toi, et j'aimerais que le fait que je sache ne change rien entre nous. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« -Je... Oui, ce serait bien... »

Je lui souris, et il fait de même, un peu faiblement, un peu perdu, mais il sourit, et c'est le principal. Finalement, je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti.

Je sais qu'il a besoin de réfléchir, alors je prend congé tout en lui fixant un nouveau rendez-vous, pour le soir même, afin qu'il soit certain que mes paroles sont franches.

Avant de le quitter, je le prends dans mes bras, et je ne le lâche pas avant de l'avoir senti se détendre. Je lui souris et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue.

Je l'observe d'une des fenêtres du château. Au bout d'une demi heure, Granger et le Weasel vienne le voir, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Ils discutent et cela semble animé, la carotte sur pattes fait une tête hilarante, il a l'air d'avoir avalé de travers. Granger a plus de réserve, elle semble toutefois troublée. Et Harry lui, il est dans son monde. Et là, je comprend... Il vient de leur dire pour moi...

« -Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Je pensais que tu étais avec ta dulcinée ! »

« -J'y étais... et je lui ai dit, Blaise ! »

« -Oh ! Et il l'a si mal pris que ça ? »

« -En fait, ça s'est bien passé »

« -Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« -Nan , c'est rien, je viens juste de le voir dire à sa cour qu'il m'aime... »

« -Oh-oh ! Mais c'est une grande nouvelle ça, il prépare son entourage à votre futur couple ! »

« -Moui ! »

« -Drayyyyy ! »

« -Je... ça me fait quelque chose qu'il leur dise. Avant, c'était notre secret, et je sais ce que tu vas me dire, il ne savait pas que je savais et je ne savais pas que les autres ne savaient pas !! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tout ça me perturbe »

« -Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que ça te met devant le fait accompli. Harry attend ta réponse, et si lui tu peux encore le gérer, belette-man et castor-savant, eux, c'est plus délicat ! »

« -C'est ça !! Et imagine que je sorte avec lui, ils seraient tout le temps sur mon dos ! Je ne les supporterais pas ! Ce n'est pas possible, définitivement. »

« -Bien sur, et tu n'as pas imaginé qu'Harry puisse te défendre contre eux. Imagine comme tu serais fier de ton petit griffon dans ce cas là ! Imagine ce que tu pourrais lui faire pour le remercier ! Et imagine avec quelle verve il te défendrait les fois suivante ! »

« -Arrête Blaise !!! »

« -Draco ? »

« -Oui ? »

« -Tu es tout rouge ! »

« -Grrr ! Vas te faire mettre, Blaise !! »

« -C'est plutôt toi qui a envie de te faire mettre ! A moins que tu aies envie de LE mettre !!! »

« -Mais arrête ça tout de suite !! »

« -Non, parce que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu en as envie, tu le sais très bien, seulement tu as peur de franchir le cap. Alors, bordel, prends toi en main, sois un mec, va vers ce type, et roule lui la pelle de sa vie ! »

« -... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Blaise ? Depuis quand tu te prends pour un Gryffondor ? »

« -Heuu, je sais pas, j'ai certainement dû avoir un ancêtre caché Gryffondor ! S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que ça me prend, gifle-moi ! »

« -Ce sera un plaisir, Blaise ! »

« -Bon, ben faut que je fasse un somme moi ! »

« -Je pense ! »

« -Et donc, faut que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui le partager ! »

« -Bien évidemment ! »

« -Oh, et pense quand même à ce que mon côté Gryffondor t'as dit ! »

« -J'y penserais ! Amuses-toi bien ! »

« -Toi aussi... »

Je suis dans notre salle déserte préférée, et je l'attends. J'espère juste qu'il viendra...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte grince et Harry rentre. Je suis horriblement soulagé, mais j'aurais du le savoir, mon Gryffondor est courageux... Ne me dites pas que je l'ai appelé MON gryffondor ! Salazar, protège moi !

« -Je suis content que tu sois venu... »

« -Tu me l'as demandé, donc je suis là. »

« -Ca veux dire que si je te demande de courir nu dans les couloirs, tu le feras ? »

« -Rêve Draco ! »

« -J'aurais au moins essayé ! »

« -Mais c'est mort !! »

« -... »

« -... »

« -Dis, Ryy, tu veux en parler ? »

« -Je sais pas trop... En fait, y'a rien à en dire ! Je t'aime et pas toi, c'est tout. »

« -Harry... »

« -Ne démens pas Dray ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai. »

« -Je le démens Harry ! Je ne peux pas dire que je ne t'aime pas ! Je tiens à toi Harry. Je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas t'aimer... Mais je ne peux pas encore mettre de mots sur... C'est trop tôt pour moi. Trop nouveau... »

« -Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs Dray... Je ne te demande absolument rien. Je vis très bien ainsi. Je n'attends rien en retour. »

« -Je le sais Harry ! Mais moi je te demande quelque chose... »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Reste avec moi ! Reste près de moi ! »

« -Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« -En fait, je te demande le temps de m'avouer ce que je sais qui existe ! »

Là, je lui ai cloué le bec !

Et je dois bien avouer que je suis fier me moi !!

Je métamorphose une chaise pour en faire un confortable canapé, m'y installe et lui fais signe de me rejoindre, ce qui le ramène à la réalité.

« -Raconte moi ta journée ! »

« -Oh !! Ben j'ai dis à Ron et Hermione que je suis gay... »

« -Je veux tous les détails... »

Je m'étends sur le canapé et pose la tête sur ses genoux. Il est un peu hésitant au début, mais se laisse finalement aller et caresse mes cheveux en parlant.

« -Hermione a réagit calmement, elle a réfléchi puis m'a dit que si ça me convenais, c'était l'essentiel et que ça lui convenait aussi. Pour Ron.. euh... il est resté un moment sans parler. Et il m'a demandé si j'étais attiré par lui. »

« -L'idiot !! Tu ne peux pas être attiré par lui, ça tombe sous le sens ! »

« -Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« -Tu m'aimes moi ! Tu as donc forcément bon goût ! »

« -Draco ! Parfois, tu es d'une suffisance... »

« -C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !! »

« -C'est pas une raison pour en profiter ! »

« -Je suis un Malfoy, je profite de tout ce qui m'est offert. »

« -Tu profites donc de moi ? »

« -Non... Toi, tu es... particulier ! C'est pour ça que je te demande d'attendre... Donc, Ron ? »

« -Oui, je lui ai assuré qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et forcément, il m'a demandé si j'avais quelqu'un en vue. Et quand je lui ai dit pour toi, il a piqué une crise, il a hurlé, et ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le calme. Et depuis, il tente de l'oublier et de faire comme s'il ne savait rien. »

« -Ca ne te blesse pas trop ? »

« -Moins que je ne l'aurais cru. Il a plusieurs fois été jaloux et obtus face à ce que je ressentais. Il me suffit d'attendre et il se rendra compte de ses erreurs, ou bien Hermione les lui fera comprendre. »

« -Je ne pourrais jamais supporter ce type ! Sa simple vue m'exaspère ! Pourquoi restes-tu ami avec quelqu'un comme lui ? »

« -Il est mon premier ami ! »

« -J'aurais pu être ton premier ami. »

« -Tu es bien plus ! »

« -Dans ce cas, tu comprendras que je ne serais jamais plus que courtois avec lui ! Granger, je veux bien faire un effort, mais lui, jamais ! »

« -Ce serait déjà merveilleux Draco ! Et je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit, tu le sais très bien. »

« -Je l'espère sincèrement ! Dans le cas contraire, je me verrais obligé de te le faire payer ! »

Sur cet éclat de rire, on continue à parler et à s'amuser.

Cela fait une semaine que je suis au courant des sentiments d'Harry. Blaise ne cesse de me jeter de petits coups d'œils qui signifient clairement que j'abuse à le faire attendre, pour rien, selon lui. Mais il ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps, d'y aller en douceur !

Bon, c'est vrai que question douceur, j'ai la dose là... mais les moments qu'on passe ensembles sont si... détendant ! Ses sentiments nous ont rapproché, on est plus tactiles l'un envers l'autre, sans toutefois que nos intentions soient douteuses. Nos sujets de conversations ont également changé. On parle de choses plus importantes, plus intimes. On est devenu... complices. Et j'aime ça !

« -Je suis désolé Harry, si j'avais su à quel point tes parents te manquaient, je n'aurais pas... »

« -Tu sais très bien que tu en aurais encore plus profiter, Draco ! C'est exactement ce que tu cherchais. Et ne t'excuses pas pour ça, c'est le passé et je t'ai bien rendu la pareille. Et puis, ils ne me manquent pas vraiment... je ne les connais pas assez pour ça. C'est de leur amour, de leurs gestes dont je souffre l'absence. Je suis sûr que même ton père à ce genre d'attentions pour toi ! »

« -Contrairement à ce qu'on peux penser, je suis la chose la plus précieuse pour mon père, et il me le montre continuellement. C'est parfois anodin, surtout en public, une oeillade, une esquisse de sourire... mais j'ai grandis dans les bras de mon père. Et j'y trouve encore fréquemment refuge. »

« -J'aimerais tant connaître ça... J'aimerais tellement être aimé comme ça... »

« -Tu sais, tu peux trouver un amour aussi fort ! »

« -C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« -Bien sur, j'en suis convaincu ! »

Il se tait, je sais ce qu'il pense. Il voudrait que ce soit moi...

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, comme il en a prit l'habitude.

J'aime le sentir sur moi.

Je me tourne vers lui, passe ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse doucement.

Je goûte ses lèvres et m'en repais ! Salazar, comme c bon !

A contre cœur, je m'éloigne de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Mon petit lion est perdu !

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! »

« -Saches que personne ne peut obliger un Malfoy à faire quelque chose qu'il ne désire pas. »

Je reprends ses lèvres, mais cette fois ci, mon baiser est exigeant... et Harry y répond... avec une telle ferveur. Je le mords, il s'accroche à moi. Nos langues se mêlent, il gémit. Je le couche contre le canapé, il se cambre pour se coller à moi.

« -Salazar... »

« -Nan, moi c'est Harry ! »

« -Stupide Gryffondor ! »

Je me le réapproprie. Il est à moi ! Personne ne doit le toucher !

Je lèche sa clavicule, il ondule contre moi, je gémis...

« -Tu es à moi, Harry ? »

Pourquoi je lui demande ?? A l'origine, c'était une affirmation !

« -Oui... à toi... »

Mais quelle réponse satisfaisante... j'ai bien fais de lui demander, tout compte fait.

Je lui arrache sa chemise. Il est surpris par mon attitude mais je ne peux plus me réfréner, je perds le contrôle. Je veux mordre son torse. Il me regarde intrigué et haletant, en totale confiance, la main posée dans mes cheveux. Depuis quand se permet-il ce geste ? Depuis quand je me permets de le déshabiller ? Rrrr, aucune importance.

Mes dents sont sur sa peau... mais je ne serre pas... je ne lui fais pas mal. Je voulais pourtant... je voulais le marquer... Je me perds moi même.

Sa peau est trop tentante, son souffle m'électrise. Alors je m'affaire pour qu'il me pardonne de l'avoir fait attendre. Et je me délecte de lui.

Une pensée me frappe soudain : Harry Potter est bandant !

Je le regarde. Etendu sur ce canapé, chemise ouverte, cheveux encore plus en pagaille qu'habituellement, il halète, les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées. Son torse a rougi par endroit sous les asseaux de mes dents et mes ongles.

Etrangement, cette vision de luxure calme ma furie. Il me regarde, attendant, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits.

Je l'attire contre moi et le redresse. Mes mains le serrent et le caressent, honorant sa peau. Et je l'embrasse. Une fois encore, mais différemment. Je lui transmets tous mes sentiments, avec passion, avec douceur, avec dévotion.

Ce baiser est long et il en ressort pantelant.

Je le regarde le plus intensément possible.

« -Harry, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Hi hi, j'adore lui faire cet effet !!

« -Euh... Je... euh... »

Je pose un doigt sur ses adorables lèvres rougies qui m'attirent inexorablement. Répond vite, je veux les reprendre...

« -Veux-tu être mon petit-ami ? »

« -Oui ! »

Je rentre dans mon dortoir, et pour ne pas changer, Blaise me regarde bizarrement !

Je le laisse perdre patience.

« -Dracooo... Tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe ? »

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« -Je parle de ton sourire niais ! »

« -Un Malfoy n'a pas un sourire niais !! »

« -Sauf en ce moment... Alors ? »

« -Je... J'ai demandé à Harry de sortir avec moi... »

« -Quoiii ? Et tu voulais me le cacher !! »

« -Non, je voulais juste te laisser mariner encore un peu ! »

« -Dray !! C'est méchant ça ! Tu me fais de la peine ! »

« -Bien sur ! »

« -Mais raconte moi !!! Je veux tout savoir ! »

« -Ben... Je lui ai un peu sauté dessus... et je me suis calmé pour lui demander... »

« -Tu lui as sauté dessus ! »

« -Ouéé... Je n'ai pas pu me retenir ! »

« -Et c'était comment !! Vous avez... »

« -Noon ! Pas comme ça ! Je le veux, mais bien, pas à la va-vite ! Par Salazar, Blaise, il est tellement bandant... »

« -Tu le veux... mais c'est juste ça, ou il y a plus ? »

« -Blaise, tu sais très bien qu'il y a plus, je le sais aussi, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me l'avouer ouvertement. Je voudrais que ça évolue tranquillement, en même temps, dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui... et depuis que je l'ai vu allongé sur ce canapé... »

« -Tu es bien atteint mon petit Draco ! »

« -Je sais, Blaise, je sais ! »

Je petit-déjeune avec Blaise, qui, pour changer se fout de moi ! Il paraît que je regarde un peu trop la table des Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, les pots de glue font une tête bizarre, étrange ! Et ils me regardent d'un air mauvais... je suis sûr qu'il leur a dit, et ça a du être folklorique. Ils devaient penser qu'il perdrait patience à m'attendre ! Mais non, mon gryffon m'a attendu, et il m'a maintenant ! Les sangsues vont souffrir, je vous le dis. Les voilà qui rejoignent leur salle de cours, et Harry me fait un délicieux sourire...

Je finis mon verre de jus de fruit, j'ai une idée...

« -Blaise, tu viens, on y va ! »

« -Mais on a le temps, Severus est encore là ! »

« -Oui, mais j'ai une belette et un castor à emmerder ! »

« -Dans ce cas... »

On se lève et on file vers les cachots. Tous les Gryffy sont déjà arrivés, la peur de la retenue fait son effet !

Je repère mes proies, ils entourent Harry.

« -Potter, quel plaisir de te voir... »

Je m'approche d'un pas félin, je m'approche très près, et Harry me sourit.

« -Bonjour Potter... »

Je l'enlace et l'embrasse.

Je me colle contre lui, je me fonds dans son corps, une main sous sa chemise, l'autre dans les cheveux. Et il n'est pas en reste, mon gryffon, il me caresse les flancs et glisse sur mes fesses.

C'est un pur délice... je le dévore !

« -Humm, Messieurs Potter et Malfoy... Pourriez-vous respirer séparément ? »

Je cesse doucement le baiser, en goûtant une dernière fois ses lèvres et me noyant dans les lacs de jade de ses iris. Il irradie... et je suis dans le même état. Je me sépare de lui en soupirant.

« -Severus ? »

« -Par décence pour ma pauvre personne, prenez une chambre la prochaine fois ! »

« -Je veux bien, Severus, mais il est si tentant... »

Et je rentre à la suite de mon parrain, Harry me suivant, le reste des élèves ébahis dans le couloir. Seul le cri de Severus les ramène à la réalité.

Une semaine est passée depuis que nous sommes ensemble et, oh drame, je suis fou de lui !

Il est très dangereux pour ma santé mentale car en plus d'être fou de moi, il reste entièrement lui-même, et n'en est que plus passionnant.

Il m'aime, je le sais, il me l'a dit, mais ce sentiment ne remplit pas entièrement sa vie. Il me laisse mon indépendance, mon individualité. Il me laisse être moi-même... même si ce que je fais ne lui plaît pas, il me laisse libre. Je pensais qu'être réellement avec quelqu'un signifiait perdre une partie de moi. Mais avec Harry, c'est différent. Je garde mon individualité, tout simplement, soupirant quand je me recoiffe, levant les yeux au ciel quand je grogne car mes vêtements sont froissés, du fait d'avoir été collés contre le corps de mon petit ami. Mais il ne dit rien, cela semble même l'amuser... et le charmer. Son regard se fait tendre dans ces moments et souvent, il s'approche et m'embrasse en faisant transparaître ses sentiments, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire frissonner !

Une semaine, déjà, qu'on se voit tous les soirs, et à chacun de nos moments perdus. Belette et castor me regardent d'un sale oeil, mais ils ne disent rien, ils voient bien le bonheur d'Harry, comme le reste de l'école. Quand ils ont su, ils ne misaient pas une noise sur notre relation, mais au fil des jours, ils ont dû se faire à l'idée, et maintenant, nous alimentons leurs contes de fées les plus fous. Ils nous voient mariés, avec une ribambelle d'enfants. Et je les laisse dire, avec un plaisir non feint. Je prends même un plaisir incroyable à câliner Harry en public, et il adore ça ! Alors pourquoi m'en priverais-je ?

Bref, ce mec me fait vraiment de l'effet...

« -Harry... Il faut aller manger ! »

« -Mais tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je déteste cette journée, aucun cours en commun, c'est trop dur... »

Il me mordille le cou et me caresse le torse sous ma chemise... comment pourrais-je résister !

« -Harry... Harry ! Ecoute moi, je te propose quelque chose ! On va manger, et je me débrouille pour que Blaise nous laisse la chambre, comme ça tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi... »

« -Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? »

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire en coin.

« -Je me suis avancé... »

« -Aurais-tu prévu tout cela, vil serpentard ? »

« -Je n'oserais jamais, petit gryffondor ! »

« -Bien, alors allons manger ! »

Je regarde la table des gryffondor, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y a de l'animation. J'ai l'impression qu'une guerre froide s'est déclarée, et que le sujet principal du conflit n'est autre que mon petit ami.

Il paraît très irrité et tout le monde autour de lui continue de lui parler, augmentant visiblement son humeur.

Oh, le voilà qui se met à crier ! Il va encore être tout énervé quand on sera ensemble et il faudra que je le détende ! Remarque, ça pourrait être sympa comme idée... très bien, continuez stupides gryffondor !

Ils ont quand même dû y aller fort, Harry se lève, quitte la table et se dirige vers moi.

« -Je peux m'asseoir? »

« -Bien sur ! »

Mes compagnons se décalent pour lui laisser une place. C'est la première fois qu'il vient manger parmi nous et il semble un peu gêné malgré sa colère. Je lui caresse le dos pour le rassurer, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit là, au contraire. J'apprécie sa présence...

« -Que s'est-il passé ? »

« -J'ai eu le droit à une leçon de moral. »

« -Oh ! Et à quel sujet ? »

« -Toi. »

« -Serait-ce trop te demander de développer ? »

« -Ils ne veulent pas que je sorte avec toi. Ils pensent que tu n'es pas fait pour moi, qu'un garçon comme Colin me conviendrait mieux. Ils croient que tu te sers de moi et de ma célébrité. »

Il faut que je reste calme.

« -Tu leur diras que je n'ai aucunement besoin de toi pour ça ! Mon père a toujours été un espion et a grandement aidé à gagner la guerre. Et Crivey n'est qu'un immonde parasite ! Il est loin de te mériter. Je les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont ! »

Heureusement que j'ai gardé mon calme, j'aurais commis deux meurtres sinon. Mais c'est encore une possibilité...

Je me tourne vers Harry et le voit souriant et calme. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être une tarte à la rhubarbe tant il me regarde avec gourmandise !

« -Tu me défendrais ! »

« -C'est moi que je défendais. »

« -Non, c'est nous. »

Il me regarde soudain intensément puis caresse ma main qui reposait sur ses reins. Il vient de réaliser quelque chose dont je n'ai pas conscience.

Le reste du repas se déroule dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Harry mange dans mon assiette et Blaise en rit aux éclats. Pansy me fait un petit sourire complice ; elle a parfaitement accepté notre relation. Mon gryffondor s'aperçoit que la convivialité de sa maison est bien surfaite.

Comment voulez-vous que je survive à cela ?

Suivant mes promesses, Harry a fait de moi ce qu'il a voulu. Et croyez moi, il me voulait vraiment !

Sa salive macule mon corps. Il m'a submergé... m'a englouti... Et je me suis échoué...

Et comme je voulais lui rendre la pareille, il m'en a empêché, et m'a fait atteindre les abysses du plaisir jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger.

Et me voilà nu, dans ma chambre, Harry me contemplant béatement. Et je ne dois pas être mieux que lui.

Seulement lui a encore un pantalon !

« -Harry... »

Est-ce que je vais réussir à reparler un jour ?

« -Tu es sublime Draco ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te voir ainsi ! Tu me fais le plus merveilleux de tous les cadeaux...»

Je vais pleurer ! Il vient de me donner le plus fantastique enchaînement d'orgasme de ma courte vie et il me remercie ! Y'a vraiment des choses que je ne comprendrais jamais, même si je sais très bien pourquoi il me dit ça. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir avoué mon affection, mais je voulais être sûr de moi. C'est compréhensible ! Face à de tels sentiments à mon égard, je ne peux me permettre d'être approximatif.

Et à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis plus du tout approximatif ! Je suis même le plus convaincu des hommes.

Je me tourne vers Harry qui est perdu dans ses rêves et le regarde avec une conviction insondable, qui semble l'ébranler.

Il me détaille alors et un sourire amusé naît sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu es encore vigoureux à ce que je vois ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper... »

« -Non. »

Il me regarde étonné.

« -Comme je viens de te donner un cadeau, selon tes propres mots, c'est à mon tour de prendre le mien ! Et c'est non négociable ! »

« -Je ne négocierais jamais avec toi, Draco, quand tu es dans un tel état. Prends ton cadeau ! »

Je n'en attendais pas davantage.

Sans plus le toucher que nécessaire, je le débarrasse de ses vêtements, et le contemple une nouvelle fois. Ce corps est fait pour moi !

Je me penche sur lui et embrasse son corps en le caressant furieusement. Il s'offre à moi avec une telle simplicité, un tel abandon ! Il me fait confiance, tout simplement.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, il ne s'attend pas à la suite. J'embrasse son visage, mais pas ses lèvres, je les évite. Et mes caresses se concentrent sur ses fesses. Il ouvre les yeux alors que mes gestes se précisent, me posant une question muette. Je ne réponds rien, je ne veux pas. Mais j'entre en lui et il ferme les yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Le petit coquin, il s'est entraîné... Je passe alors à la vitesse supérieure et le prépare consciencieusement.

Il ondule sous moi à un tel point que j'en deviens dingue. Il n'en peut plus, il me supplie, et je rends les armes. Ma main le quitte et ses suppliques me briseraient le cœur si je n'étais pas déjà en train de me perdre en lui. J'entre plus entièrement dans son être et je perds la raison. C'est la sensation la plus intense que j'ai connue. Je suis lui. Il est moi.

J'ouvre les yeux et me noie. Harry transpire la luxure et ses pupilles mangent presque complètement ses iris tant son désir est intense. Je bouge en lui, tout entendement me quitte. Il hurle sous moi et mes grognements lui répondent. Salazar, protège moi, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Ma décision est prise. Je l'embrasse. Désespérément. Profondément. Intensément. Avec amour...

Je lui transmets mes sentiments. Je le lui hurle. Et il m'entend.

Il me regarde, confus, aimant et au bord de la jouissance.

Mes coups de reins deviennent frénétiques et insatiables. Il crie dans ma bouche.

Il jouit en criant mon nom et je le suis immédiatement.

Je reprends mon souffle contre son visage, mon corps collé au sien.

Enfin, je me relève légèrement, pour le regarder. Il est magnifique. Ses yeux brillent comme des lanternes, ses joues sont rougies, ses cheveux mouillés, et ses lèvres...

Je l'embrasse avec mon cœur. Encore et encore... Avec passion...

« -Draco... »

« -Hum... »

« -Draco, qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« -Je t'aime Harry Potter. Puisse notre vie être heureuse. »

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu!

J'espère que vous avez réellement aimé.

Dites moi, s'il vous plait, si c'est à la hauteur de vos espérences!


End file.
